


Out Cold

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Obi-Wan finds them in an odd moment. He doesn't regret it, though.





	

It was not unusual to find Ahsoka asleep on or near one of their men.

Obi-Wan did find it an amusing habit, but he'd grown accustomed to it. What he was not used to was finding her napping partner to not be a trooper, but Anakin.

It was unusual enough for Anakin to be asleep at all. Now, as Obi-Wan watched, he saw his former padawan shift his hand on Ahsoka's back, settling more completely into sleep.

Maybe Togruta naps were contagious, Obi-Wan thought, as he memorized the pair like this.

It would be a joyful memory to sustain him.


End file.
